1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a display panel for displaying and/or storing shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, shoes that are available for sale at a retail store are packaged in a cardboard box. This technique typically makes the shoes invisible to the consumer. As a result, the store frequently has to rely on a limited number of display models to attract the consumer""s attention. Once the consumer has identified a style of shoe that interests him or her, the consumer or a store employee is then required to retrieve a box containing that style in the consumer""s size. As can be readily appreciated, this technique generally is quite ineffective at prompting impulse purchases.
Another technique for selling shoes is to tie the shoes together and then simply place them on a store shelf or hang them on a display hook in the store. This technique has the advantage of putting most or all of the shoes in full view of the store""s customers, thereby more effectively facilitating impulse purchases. However, because the shoes are displayed loosely according to this technique, a certain impression of cheapness is often created in the minds of the consumers.
What is needed, therefore, is a display technique that is both effective at prompting impulse purchases and at the same time interesting or attractive for the consumer to view.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing a shoe display panel that includes a base board from which the soles of a pair of shoes are cut. When such a display panel is hung in a retail store, the shoes can be in plain view of the customer. At the same time, because the packaging is so unique and interesting, the customer may be even more inclined to purchase the product.
Thus, in one aspect the invention is directed to a display panel for displaying and/or storing shoes. The display panel includes a base board defined by a first side, a second side and a peripheral edge. The base board has a first cut in a shape of a sole of a left shoe and a second cut in a shape of a sole of a right shoe. An upper portion of a left shoe is attached to an area of the second side that is enclosed by the first cut, and an upper portion of a right shoe is attached to an area of the second side that is enclosed by the second cut.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a display panel for displaying and/or storing shoes. The display panel includes a base board defined by a first side, a second side and a peripheral edge. The base board has a first cutout hole in a shape of a sole of a left shoe and a second cutout hole in a shape of a sole of a right shoe. The display panel further includes a left shoe having a sole matching the first cutout hole, such that the sole of the left shoe fits snugly within the first cutout hole, and a right shoe having a sole matching the second cutout hole, such that the sole of the right shoe fits snugly within the second cutout hole.
By providing a base board from which the soles of a pair of shoes are cut, together with the shoes themselves, in the foregoing manner, the present invention can provide a unique display and packaging article. Moreover, the display panel according to the present invention often can be used for subsequent storage of the shoes.
In a more particularized aspect of the invention, a hole is provide in the base board for facilitating hanging or carrying of the panel. Alternatively, an open hook may be provided for similar purposes.
In a further particularized aspect, a strap is provided to attach the shoes to the base board. This aspect of the invention can prevent the shoes from getting separated from the base board during the retail selling process.